


aftermath

by puchuupoet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Het, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/"><b>spn_gabriel</b></a> kink meme for the prompt: <i>Gabriel/Becky - he loves her, she doesn't know he's -the- Gabriel</i> (originally posted <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/470607.html?thread=1892687#t1892687">here</a>).</p>
    </blockquote>





	aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/profile)[**spn_gabriel**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/) kink meme for the prompt: _Gabriel/Becky - he loves her, she doesn't know he's -the- Gabriel_ (originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/470607.html?thread=1892687#t1892687)).

"My last boyfriend was God," Becky mentions casually over breakfast, causing Gabriel to start choking on his scrambled eggs. "I mean, he never really admitted it, but there were hints, if you knew where to look."

"Really?" He asks after he's finally able to compose himself. "God himself, wow. Didn't know you had a thing for father figures."

Becky giggles and nudges at his shin with her foot underneath the table. Gabe recognizes the look on her face; she's shifting back and forth in her seat and he knows he's about to get an overload of information, most of which he already knows. He doesn't mind though, not when it makes her smile like that.

"He didn't look like how God's usually portrayed. There was more drinking and scruffiness and pjs. But really, who really knows God at the end of the day."

"Sounds like you did." Gabe takes a sip of his hot chocolate, trying to sort through the thoughts running around in his head. He's never been the jealous sort in the past, but this is God. And Becky. His Becky, now. "So what happened for you to settle for me?"

Becky gives Gabe a look. "Don't even start. You do your laundry and help me shop for food that doesn't come in glass bottles." Becky flushes. "And you tell me you love me."

She stares down at her empty plate, her voice going soft. "He said it was the end of the story, pretty much. That I understood how the whole thing worked, and I should carry that knowledge with me, just in case." Becky looks back up at Gabe. "And that it wasn't me, it was him."

"Wow, I'm sorry," Gabe reaches out to squeeze her hand, and Becky smiles and makes a half-hearted shrug, obviously not wanting to talk about it anymore. The whole restaurant seems to quiet down then, and Gabe seizes the moment. "You ready to get out of here?"

Becky nods and stands while Gabe drops some money on the table. They head out the door and Becky starts giggling. "It's sort of funny, your name."

"Hey, brat." Gabe reaches out to grab her hand and pull her close to him. "Why's that?"

"Think about it. I mean, what sort of luck would that be?" Becky leans against him as they walk down the sidewalk. "Two deities in a row? I know they're around on Earth, but what are the chances? Besides," she adds, tightening her arm around Gabriel's waist. "I have you. I'm ready for normal."

Gabe presses a kiss to the top of her head. "Me too."  



End file.
